1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid handling device. In particular, the present invention relates to a fluid handling device that can be used as a sample analyzing device that analyzes a sample, such as a functional material represented by a biological material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a microplate serving as a fluid handling device used in analysis and the like that detects a biological material through allowing a reactant caused by an antigen-antibody reaction of the biological material to become visually recognizable or measuring fluorescence or absorption of light, a plurality of fine recesses (wells) are formed into a matrix (for example, a total of 96 wells arrayed so that a vertical row includes 8 wells and a horizontal row includes 12 wells). The wells hold specimens and the like. A specimen and a reagent are injected into each well. The shape and configuration of a microplate such as this are devised depending on a configuration of an analyzing device and an analyzing method.